Not a Dream
by purrpickle
Summary: Jemily short stories and drabbles, all one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds nor the characters within. This is a prompt from lightbluenymphadora - the morning after. Thanks!

* * *

JJ's the first one to wake up. Yawning, cuddling into the warmth to her right, she buries her nose into the spicy scent reminiscent of her coworker before she realizes, sleep clearing from her mind, that the scent really _does_ belong to her coworker.

With that realization, memories filter back into her mind, coalescing fast enough that, seconds after, with time to snap her eyes open and prepare a gasp, JJ sits up, staring at the equally naked brunette woman curled around the extra hotel pillow.

"Oh," she lets out, dropping back and down, sheet pulled up to her chest. Watching the light play along an aristocratic nose and beautiful, dark curls framing Emily's face, the blonde repeats herself, low and quietly, "Oh."

Emily grumbles, pulling her pillow closer to herself. "Oh whatever," she mutters, burying her head into the pillow, rolling away from JJ and her awake utterances, "…Still asleep…"

Allowing a small, laughing smile, JJ sinks back, propping herself against the hotel bed headboard. "…I'm naked," she lilts.

"What?" Emily's breathing pauses for a second, the older woman barely turning her head towards JJ.

JJ laughs. "What I said. I'm naked."

Dark, slowly clearing brown eyes squint, opening to look at her. An equally slow, amused smile stretches across Emily's mouth. "So not a dream?"

Shaking her head, JJ drops her hand, squeezing Emily's shoulder. She smiles. "Not a dream."

"Oh." Emily smiles at her, hand searching for and curling around JJ's, moving it from her shoulder to her upper chest, squeezing it, "Good. Good. I'm glad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 100 word prompt from lightbluenymphadora - odd exercise classes. Thanks!

* * *

It's JJ who first invites Emily to her cycling class. "Thanks," she smiles after, pushing sweat-soaked bangs back as she watches Emily guzzle water.

"Yeah, of course," Emily responds, winking at her, managing to keep her huffs and puffs within order.

A week later, Emily invites JJ to her jogging class. "Glad you could keep up," she grins after, hands on her hips as she watches JJ drape herself over the nearest water fountain.

"Like I wouldn't," JJ laughs, saluting lazily, gasping quick, deep breaths to center herself.

Garcia, hearing everything secondhand, beams, preens, and resolutely keeps her mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Prompt from an anon - Who Holds What. Thanks!

* * *

Who Holds What:

 **The umbrella, when it rains** : Emily. JJ's more likely to be the one who's on the phone, barking at Garcia that they need a ride, or cussing her out for leaving them out in the cold as they make their way to the club she said she'd be at.

 **The popcorn at the cinema** : JJ. JJ's the one who eats most of it, manically (not paying attention-ly) grabbing it and chewing it. Emily eats a little, more often just to catch hold of JJ's hand than actually wanting it (doesn't mean she doesn't toss it back when they're not at the movie theater though [see: at her or JJ's home] and she feels a little more comfortable).

 **The baby, when it cries** : JJ. Emily's a little put out that she wasn't there for Henry's real baby days, but that's to be expected when Will was still in the picture. She makes up for it by being there when Henry has nightmares now, though.

 **The ice cream cone, when they share** : JJ. She's _really_ proprietary over food, kay? Besides, she knows that Emily has a thing for grabbing her wrist to pull the ice cream cone in, slooooowly licking up the ice cream while JJ stares numbly at her, mouth drying.

 **The remote, when they sit down to watch a movie** : Definitely Emily. She's the one who actually cares if anyone's talking over the dialogue, obsessively rewinding and pausing whenever anyone in the room's talking. JJ knows by now that if she's not interested in making Emily boneless by fucking her, she's better off keeping her mouth shut aside from the most innocent of comments.

 **The basket, when they go shopping** : They both fight over this. Emily likes to hold onto it because it makes her feel a little more "dashing", but JJ likes to hold onto it because she wants to feel that she can be as "gentlemanly" as Emily is (though honestly it's more to just tease Emily than anything). It really depends on who finds a basket first, though they've both been known to both have one at the same time.

 **The door, on dates** : Whoever reaches the door first (mainly Emily, but shhhh. JJ won't ever admit how nice it is for her girlfriend to keep the door open, even if she's been known to "innocently" squeeze the older woman's hand in thanks as she walks by.)

 **The other's hand, most often** : Emily, actually. She's surprisingly handsy when they're alone, but it's not like JJ objects. She loves it when Emily's long fingers wrap around hers. It makes her heart skip a beat or something.

 **Their breath, upon seeing the other on their wedding day** : Both. Emily never thought they'd get to that point, and JJ still can't believe this's really happening. Emily's just so beautiful, and JJ's just smiling so broadly, and they both can barely breathe an answer when Garcia, having gotten ordained, asks them if they're ready. (Eventually they get across that they are, but it doesn't mean Garcia doesn't squeal or grab their hands or anything.)

 **The camera, when they take pictures together** : Again, this is a tie. Emily was the first one to hold the camera (actually her phone, but who's paying that much attention, hmm?) out during a calmer case, catching JJ before she was really cognizant of what was happening, right after they'd caught the unsub and she was feeling a little rattled because her mother'd contacted her and she had to prove she was emotionally okay, but JJ was the first one to actually document their first date as a "couple" and not just as teammates. Now, they just snap pictures whenever, giggling and making faces and doing their best to ruin each other's pictures (unless it's for a serious reason, of course).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Twenty word fic prompt from an anon; Henry. Thanks!

* * *

"He's grown…"

"He has." Looking from the webcam to her son, JJ smiles. "Still misses you."

Emily sighs. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** 50 word prompt from an anon; swing. Thanks!

* * *

"Come here." Grinning, Emily motioned for JJ to come closer.

"Em…"

"No, no, c'mon!" Patting her thighs, Emily wiggled in her seat, the swing wiggling along with her.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, JJ crossed her arms. She smirked. "You sure you don't want a push instead?"

" _JJ_ …"


End file.
